In general, a drawer guide rail member is provided between a main body and a drawer so that when a user opens and closes the drawer, the drawer is easily pulled out from and pushed into the main body.
The drawer guide rail members are, for example, a two-stage folding type and a three-stage folding type. In the case of the three-fold folding type, a main body-side fixed rail is fixed to an inner surface of a refrigerator inner wall or general furniture, and a side fixed rail is fixed to a drawer body (drawer). Further, the drawer guide rail member is configured such that a middle slide rail is disposed between the main body-side fixed rail and the drawer-side fixed rail, and a plurality of slide balls is disposed between the main body-side fixed rail and the middle slide rail, and between the drawer-side fixed rail and the middle slide rail.
However, conventionally, since the middle slide rail is formed by a complicated roll forming process, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost is increased and the productivity is decreased. Further, there is a possibility of corrosion due to the inability to perform plating on the side surface portion, and thus the durability is deteriorated.
Accordingly, the inventor proposes a structure configured such that a middle slide rail is formed through a more simple process than the conventional process to improve productivity, and the structure of the middle slide rail is improved to allow a main body-side fixed rail and a drawer-side fixed rail to smoothly slide relative to the middle slide rail.